Songs in the Guitar Hero Series
The following list contains all of the (approximately 3000) songs that appeared in all of the Guitar Hero games, including spin-offs. Every song in Guitar Hero (except the bonus songs) is a cover version by WaveGroup. All the songs will say "as made famous by" except for the bonus songs which do not say anything between the song and the artist, as these are all master tracks. Every song in Guitar Hero II (except the bonus songs and the new DLC) is a cover version, with the exceptions of Dead! (Xbox 360 only), John the Fisherman, Possum Kingdom (Xbox 360 only) and Stop! as they are master tracks. Every song in the Guitar Hero I DLC packs are the same WaveGroup covers from the first game. This will be displayed by "as made famous by" on a cover track, and "as performed by" on the two master tracks (or four on the Xbox 360 version). Every song in Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks The 80's is a cover version, with the exceptions of Because, It's Midnite, Electric Eye, I Ran, I Wanna Rock and The Warrior as they also master tracks. It is noted that I Wanna Rock is pitch-shifted down by one of two notches. It will be displayed the same as it was in Guitar Hero II, with "as made famous by" on a cover track, and "as performed by" on a master track. GH80's does not include any bonus songs: Because, It's Midnite was planned to be the only bonus song, but was changed to the 2nd tier encore as I Want Candy was cut from the game. Guitar Hero III has a lot more master tracks, as more record companies decided to share their songs as the series gained popularity. It will once again be displayed the same as it was in GH2 and GH80's: Any cover version displays "As made famous by" before the song starts, and any master track will display "by" before the song starts. Every bonus song is a master track with the exception of She Bangs the Drums. The main exception is Talk Dirty to Me, as it will say "Feat. Bret Michaels as made famous by" because Bret Michaels recorded the vocals. This is only present in the PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions of the game. Ever since Guitar Hero World Tour, every song including bonus songs and DLC has been a master track, with only 2 exceptions for Black Betty and Gimme All Your Lovin which are once again covers by WaveGroup. The A B C superscript references are left over fragments from the lists this was compiled from. Console exclusive songs are not marked as such. This list contains songs from Guitar Hero, Guitar Hero II, Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks The 80s, Guitar Hero: On Tour, Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock, Guitar Hero Aerosmith, Guitar Hero on Tour: Decades, Guitar Hero World Tour, Guitar Hero: Van Halen Guitar Hero On Tour: Modern Hits, Guitar Hero: Metallica, Guitar Hero: Smash Hits, Guitar Hero 5, Band Hero, Band Hero: On Tour, Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock, and Guitar Hero Live, as well as all DLC released for these games and region exclusives. Category:Lists * Category:Guitar Hero Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock songs Category:Guitar Hero: Metallica songs Category:Songs released for Guitar Hero World Tour and so on Category:Guitar Hero III songs Category:Guitar Hero World Tour songs Category:Guitar Hero II songs Category:On-Disc Songs